Camping is a popular outdoor activity. Manufacturers of tents are called upon to offer inexpensive and easy-to-assemble tents to consumers. Current tents have undesirable qualities such as complicated or slow set-up, being bulky and not easy to store, and requiring many loose parts, such as poles and stakes, also to be stored. The consumer often must possess the necessary know-how to assemble the tent components. This means being able to read and follow any assembly instructions sent with the components. At times, these assembly instructions may be complicated and/or confusing, even if preparation of those instructions is given substantial consideration by the manufacturer. At times, the assembly instructions may not be included with the tent or may be lost during shipment or with use. These situations may lead to the consumer adopting a trial-and-error method to determine the correct configuration of the components. The consumer may become undesirably frustrated, and waste time and energy building the wrong configuration.
There remains a need to simplify the process of assembling and dissembling tents. There also remains a need for tents that can be stored in an easy and compact manner.